degrassipathershighfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrDegrassi/DPH Season 1 Episode 2
"Hey aren't you Justin Bieber?" Dave says. "Indeed I am" Justin replies. Justin takes a huge inhale through his nose. Dave gives him a handshake and a pat on the back. "What were you doing in there?" Dave asked. Justin starts laughing. "Just taking care of some buisness." Justin pulls out a bag with some coke in it. "You want some? As long as you don't tell." he said. "No thanks I'm good and I won't tell only if you do something for me" Dave says. Justin attemps to unzip his pants. "Oh HELL NO. YOU BETTER ZIP YOUR PANTS UP!" Dave says. "I won't tell my cop dad as long as you get me 2 tickets to your show. Also some money for a limo rental." he says. "Okay" Justin pulls out 2 tickets and some money then hands them to Dave. "Also don't tell anyone about me and what yu just saw..........Buddy" Justin added. Dave doesn't even reply and storms out of the bathroom. -Marisol pulls up infront of her house. "Please don't ruin Katie's first legit boyfriend. okay?" Marisol says. "I won't" Chase says sounds annoyed. "You shouldn't be talking anyways. I heard about you breaking up that couple who had a kid." Chase says with a smile on his face. "Well.......that is in the past and I appolgized." -Then you see all the kids walking up the Degrassi steps. Then there is Marisol putting on lip gloss infront of her locker mirror. Then Dave is a couple lockers away. "You can do this Dave. You can do this." Dave says to himself. Dave gets the heart to walk up to Marisol. "Hey Marisol whats up?"Dave says. "Just family stuff." Marisol says. "Marisol you like Justin Bieber right?" Dave asked. "Like yea. He is like the second cutest guy in Canada." Marisol says with a smile. "Cool because i got two tickets to his concert on friday and i dont know which lucky lady i should take with me." Dave says with a smile. "OH MY GOD! How did you get those?" Marisol asks. "I asked JB himself. So your going?" Dave says. "Hell yea" Marisol says. "You want me to walk you to your next class?" Dave asks. "Sure" Marisol says with a smile. Marisol and Dave walk away together. -Maya and Chase are in class. "Can I copy your homework. I couldn't sleep last night." Chase says. "Sure. Hey do you remember when I asked you if you liked Drew and that bitchy ginger kid interupted me?" Maya asks. "Yea." Chase replied. "Do you like him?." Maya asked "Swear on your life you won't tell...... I kinda like him" Chase says. "Okay I just wanted to clarify. Are you gonna hook up with him?" Maya says. "I probally will" Chase replied. -Then you see Katie in Marisol's room with her. "So is this like a date?" Katie says. "Duh but it's not offical." Marisol says. "I don't want to sound stuck up but I think Chase still likes me. Why else would he have been staring at Drew the way he was." Katie says. Right before Marisol could answer Chase walks in. "Some dude is here for you Marisol" Chase says. Marisol walks to the door and sees Dave and a limo. "How did you get a limo." Marisol asked. "Well its a special treat for a special girl." Dave says then he holds her hand to the limo. -A couple minutes later there is a loud honk outside. Katie walks into Chase's room where Chase and Maya are watching tv. "Maya are you sleeping over this weekend because mom is here and I'm leaving" Katie says. "Yea" Maya replies. Katie leaves the room and gets in the car. "So when are you gonna hook up with Drew. He's kind of cute look at those lips." Maya asks. "It's only a matter of time and he is pretty sexy huh." Chase says with a smile. "Well football tryouts are monday. And I bet he will let me on the team because Katie really wants us to be friends." Chase says with a smile. "What do you know about football?" Maya says with a laugh. "......Some stuff." Chase says. Chase gets out a notebook and turns on a football game. -Dave and Marisol walk out of a building smiling. "Wasn't that amazing?" Marisol says. "Yea it was a great concert." Dave says not being honest. "What was your favorite song?" Marisol says while knowing Dave isn't a Bieber fan. "I have a confession to make. I don't really like Justin Bieber. I only got the tickets for you" Dave says. "Really?" Marisol says sarcastically. "It was very nice of you." Marsol says with a smile. "Hey remember when you said 'Justin Bieber is the second cutest guy in Canada' Who is the first?" Dave says with a smile. Marisol gives Dave a long kiss full of passion. Category:Blog posts